The Sweetest Things
by Shadow of Hearts
Summary: As per their wager, Nate is is forced to ride the Ferris wheel with Rosa. However, it turns out to be more than a regular ride for the two. A Valentine themed fanfic for you Visorshippers.


The Ferris wheel continued its slow rotation. The giant wheel loomed over the festive Nimbasa City.

Nate sat quietly with a bit of a scowl on his face. He didn't like Ferris wheels. He wasn't afraid of heights or afraid that he could be trapped in the car for hours on end. He just didn't like them. But being on the wheel wasn't what made him scowl but rather the terms forcing him on it.

Nate looked to his right to Rosa happily admiring the view of Nimbasa City. It was her fault that he was forced to endure this. Rosa turned her attention away from the view to Nate noticing he is still scowling.

"Could you try to smile?" Rosa asked.

"No." Nate replied.

"You're not still mad about losing are you?" Rosa asked in a teasing tone.

As much as Nate would like to blame the girl for getting him in the Ferris wheel, he could only blame himself for accepting the challenge without thinking it through. The day before, Rosa challenged Nate to a Pokemon battle. Nothing strange about that. It wasn't the first time they've battled each other, however she bet that she'd be victorious hands down. Confidence got the better of him and that's where he went wrong.

"Of course not!" Nate denied looking away with an embarrassed blush.

"Well since you're still bitter about losing…" Rosa started as she dug into her bag.

"I'm not bitter!" Nate said turning back to face Rosa, but instead he was face to face with a small red bag with white hearts tied at the top.

"I got you something sweet." Rosa ended with a smile. Nate noticed a pink tint to her cheeks upon presenting the bag.

"Um, thanks…" Nate said taking the bag. Nate opened the bag and found inside an assortment of chocolates. Nate took one and popped it into his mouth. "Pretty good."

"I made it myself you know!" Rosa said proudly.

"Oh, then I meant to say they taste horrible." Nate teased making the girl puff her cheeks. "You should see your face! You look like an angry Jigglypuff!" Nate went on as he started to chuckle.

"Since they taste so horrible, I'll take them back!" Rosa said as she snatched the bag right out of Nate's hand.

"Hey!" Nate said trying to take back the bag.

Rosa did her best to keep the bag from Nate's reach despite the compactness of the car. This lead to small tussle between the two as the possession of the bag changed between the trainers.

"Say "Rosa is the best trainer in all of Unova" and you can have them back." She teased pushing Nate away while extending the bag way with her free hand.

"As if!" Nate said before he successfully overpowered Rosa and got the bag back. "Ha! How abou-Hahaha!"

Nate was cut off as he was tickled around his ribs, any good trainer's known weakness. Nate was powerless to resist as he fell to the ground with Rosa as the bag fell from his hand. The landed with a light thud on the ground as both their hats fell off their heads.

"Stop! Stop!" Nate said between fits of laughter. "You win! You win!"

Nate's laughter died down as Rosa rested on top of him. The two lost themselves in the other's eyes. A light blush came across Nate's face. Rosa made the first move as she leaned in closer to Nate and planted a light kiss on his lips making Nate's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry…" Rosa said meekly as her cheeks turned red realizing what she had done.

Nate touched his lips as he recalled the kiss. Nate looked to Rosa who turned her face away clearly embarrassed. In the year that he's known her, never had he seen this side of her. She was always this bold and fiery trainer that didn't know the meaning of defeat, but now she became this embarrassed and unsure girl that he didn't know how to respond to.

Nate took is hand and placed it on Rosa cheek. He turned her face delicately back to him.

"Don't be sorry…" Nate said nervously before his cheeks reddened. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Rosa's lips.

The wheel continued its revolution as the two exchanged small kisses.

"Nate…I…" Rosa said softly before kissing back.

"I know…" Nate said returning Rosa's kiss.

The door of the car opened as a line of people could see the two trainers. Both trainers quickly took their possessions and got to their feet putting the other's hat on before making their exit. They did their best to seem casual despite the situation, but the looks from the people in line made it hard.

But that day, Nate enjoyed two of the sweetest things on Valentine's Day and he had a little more to like about Ferris wheels.


End file.
